We'll take it ever so easy
by Satu Hati
Summary: A one shot that focuses on the morning after Sully and Michaela's honeymoon night where they made love for the first time. A little morning rendezvous for my favourite TV couple. Fluff and smut await.


A/N: Hello everyone. For a long time now Michaela and Sully have been one of my favourite TV couples and when I discovered fanfiction I was pleased to see that others seemed to like them just as much. I like a little smut in my fanfiction's but there aren't many about for Dr. Quinn so I decided to write one myself.

I hope you like it but if not then please let me know how I can improve my writing. As always, constructive criticism is preferred to out right abuse.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman.

:X:

Michaela woke up slowly, the feel of strong arms locked around her shoulders and waist and a firm chest rising and falling steadily under her cheek making her smile happily. She blinked her unique, mismatched eyes open and looked up into the handsome face of her new husband.

"Husband."

She whispered dreamily with a sigh, her smile widening to a beaming grin. What a lovely thought that was, she had a husband. The man she adores with every fiber of her being had married her and in the process, made her the happiest woman that ever lived. She was quite certain that there was no other person on the planet that was more content at that very moment. She buried her face into Sully's chest again as her mind began replayed flashes of their previous nights activities.

A rosy blush spread across Michaela's cheeks as she remembered the way he'd made love to her, his body strong and powerful yet his movements as gentle as though Michaela were made of spun silk. Her hand that had been resting peacefully on Sully's taut stomach had begun moving of it's own accord. First her fingers were simply stroking lightly at the same spot but then took on a life of there own as her hand splayed out and moved back and forth a few times over his smooth abs.

Michaela bit her lip as the same hand that was feeling up her husband moved lower, pushing the cover down slightly that had been sitting at his waist. She blushed again as she noticed the bulge that her hand was coming dangerously close to and retracted it slowly, back to the safe zone of his upper body. She had touched Sully's glorious manhood last night, briefly, guided by his own hand that had taken a hold of hers after she had been staring apprehensively at it's size for some time.

 _At first she had just held him in a light grip, testing out the feel of him in her hand but at Sully's gentle urging had begun to stroke him with a more firm grip. After several moments of Sully groaning appealingly and a lot of heated kisses he placed on Michaela's willing lips, he stopped her from continuing her delightful ministrations. At her questioning look he smiled reassuringly and said;_

 _"What you were doing felt amazing but if you don't stop I won't last much longer. I want to wait till we're joined for the first time, till we're one."_

 _If at all possible he moved closer as he said this before pulling her into another ardent kiss. When they broke apart he continued, smiling as he rehashed his previous words._

 _"I know your nervous Michaela, but I promise it'll be alright. We'll take it ever so easy."_

After that there had not been much talking. Of course Sully kept on assuring Michaela of her beauty and of how much he loved her and what she was doing with her hands. Mostly thought there were just a lot of moans, whimpers, pleas and the eventual cries of sated completion filling the charged air of the train carriage. As she thought back on it now it didn't seem like it had happened hours ago, but mere minutes.

If she conserntrated hard enough she could remember the sensation of Sully's rough fingers ghosting across her collerbone to her bare breasts where he spent a great amount of time pinching, circling and caressing her pink sensitive nipples till they pebbled and throbbed pleasently from the attention and when she closed her eyes she could still hear the sound of his husky, lust addled voice as he whispered loving endearments into her ear and against her skin. A pleasurable shiver ran down her spine as she thought of the way he had stared at her almost the whole time, like she was the most precious creature to ever walk the earth.

As Michaela continued to stroll arousingly down memory lane, her hand that had moved back to his stomach earlier had slowly migrated again and ended up on his chest, caressing and stroking over his gorgeous pecks to his collarbone, then back again. These were the wonderful sensations that Sully woke up to and he smiled widely as he opened his eyes, taking in the sight of his wife's smooth bare shoulders and back and the far off look plastered across her beautiful face.

He didn't move at all, desperate not to shake her from whatever pleasing thought she was currently stuck in but at the same time just as desperate to see that secret smile directed at him instead and to bestow a good morning kiss to those sumptuous, full lips that he'd had the pleasure of tasting so many times last night. As Michaela's hand brushed over his nipple once more he shuddered involuntary, his smile growing bigger as he watched the light tremble of his body shake his wife from her dreamy stupor.

Michaela jumped lightly as she felt Sully move underneath her. She chanced a glance up at his face to find him staring down at her with that same adoring expression he seemed to reserve just for her. The ever present pinkness of her cheeks only intensified as she realised that he had awoken because she had been brazenly feeling him up whilst he was asleep and she unlatched her fingers from his nipple hastily. Before she could get very far though Sully captured her wandering hand and bought it to his lips, kissing the back of her fingers chastely. He placed their joined hands back onto his chest near his heart and smiled down at her as he said in his usual deep, smoldering voice;

"Mornin."

"Good morning."

Michaela replied, a coy smile playing about her mouth before she took her plump lower lip between her teeth in a previously seen show of nervous embarrassment. Sully bought his unoccupied hand up and smoothed his thumb over her lip, releasing it from her teeth then snaked the same hand into the hair at the nape of her neck and tugged her gently up as he leaned down, capturing her mouth with his in a breath stealing kiss.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her back and pulled her up from his side and over till she lay sprawled out on top of him. They both moaned into the kiss as their naked skin rubbed together pleasingly and deppened the kiss by opening their mouths to each other and letting their tongues caress intimately. When the need for air became apparent they drew back from one another, both beaming a thousand watt smile. They lay there simply looking at each other for several moments, eyes never leaving eyes and hearts fluttering out of control.

Sully broke the contented silence by rehashing his earlier greeting;

"Hey."

Michaela's smile turned into a grin as Sully greeted her again, falling in love with his punch drunk expression and realising she probably looked just as love struck as he did.

"Hi."

She uttered back and laughed sweetly as he chuckled at the ridiculousness of their behaviour. Anyone listening might mistake them for a pair of teenagers experiencing their first love and all the infatuation that goes along with it, not a married couple of thirty something's on their honeymoon. Michaela sighed happily as Sully rubbed her back with both of his hands but it soon turned to a gasp as he purposefully caressed the side of one of her breasts with his fingers.

Hearing the audible response from his wife, Sully smiled and kept his hand to her breast, beyond pleased when she lifted slightly to allow him greater access. He took the presented opportunity and cupped her perfect bosom in his hand before using his fingers to pinch and pull at the straining bud. Michaela arched forward into his palm, loving the familiar heat that was pooling in her stomach at his loving ministrations. Sully slid his free hand down her spine till he came to her gloriously shaped backside and palmed her cheek with his strong hand, causing her to moan louder and wriggle against him helplessly, trying to find some kind of release from her suddenly tension filled state.

"Sully."

Michaela begged gently, hoping he'd realise how much she wanted him to bring her to completion once more. Sully apparently got the message as he flipped them over, hovering above her with a happy, indulgent smile. Michaela pulled him in for another kiss but he broke it rather quickly so that he could pepper hot kisses down her neck and around to her ear where he caught the lobe between his teeth and pulled gently, emitting another delighted gasp from Michaela.

He smiled as he heard the noise, releasing her ear and moving back to her neck where he trailed down to her decolletage and further to her heaving bust where he remained for several moments. Unlike last night where Sully had only used his hands to stimulate her chest, this time he placed his mouth over Michaela's pert nipple, alternating between sucking, pulling and biting. Michaela let out a load moan at the new sensations her husbands lips and tongue were causing, running her hands over any part of him she could reach and lightly digging her nails into his back as he switched his attention to her other breast.

Michaela bought her legs up that Sully was currently settled between and crossed her ankles over his lower back, trapping him in her embrace and gently pressing her heel into his skin to let him know that she wanted him closer. Sully unlatched his mouth from her breast and smiled up at her adoringly, very much understanding the need to be as one again but at the same time wanting to try something different.

"Michaela, I want to try something before we join together. I want to taste you, touch you with my lips and tongue. Can I?"

Sully asked, punctuating his meaning by caressing her inner thigh very close to her centre. He wondered if Michaela would be ready for anything like that yet. I mean yes they had consumated their marriage quite thoroughly last night but this was different. It was in a way more intimate. It was foreplay at it's most erotic and bearing in mind that Michaela had only been introduced to the pleasures of the bedroom just yesterday, he didn't want to go to fast. Sully noted the apprehensive expression that settled on Michaela's lovely face and immediately moved back up her body till their faces were level with each other, bringing their lips together for a reassuring kiss.

"It's okay to tell me if I'm moving to fast Michaela. I don't mind waitin. I'd wait forever for you, you know that."

He spoke soothingly, that same besotted look shining brightly from his stunning blue eyes and michaela almost wanted to cry at how sweet and incredibly decent her husband was. Her eyes misted slightly but from the complete adoration that washed over her and gave him a shy smile as she replied honestly;

"Before our wedding I had been frightened about this part of our lives Sully. The intimate part I mean (she blushed prettily at the word) but I know now that I needn't have worried. I trust you implicitly and I know you would never hurt me. What we did last night was beautiful and I'd love to try it again. I'd also love to try anything new with you, like the different ways there are to please each other without... Um (She paused a second here, her blush increasing ten fold as she practically whispered the last word) penetration."

Sully beamed at her words and replied;

"I'd love that too."

Before kissing her again, more soundly than before. He plundered her eager mouth with his tongue and smiled into it as she shivered in delight. After a few more languorous moments of devouring each others lips Sully moved down her body again, planting licks, nips and kisses as he went till he came to the juncture of Michaela's thighs.

Goose bumps ignited over her whole body as she felt her husbands hot breath sweep over her womanhood and as his tongue made it's way to her folds and licked experimentally over her lower lips, she cried out in pleasure. Michaela clutched at either side of the bed, her knuckles turning white with the pressure as Sully began sucking on her clit vigorously. She felt the familiar heat pooling in her stomach as Sully added two of his finger into the mix, thrusting them in and out whilst still licking and pulling on her quivering folds.

It didn't take long before Sully could tell that his wife was close to the edge and doubled his efforts, pushing his fingers in deeper to try and hit that magic spot that had sent her over the edge last night. It seemed to work as Michaela's breathing came faster and louder. Sully gave her clit a few more teasing nibbles and thrust his fingers in a couple more times before Michaela arched up off the bed as her orgasm swept over her. She was trembling and gasping heavily as her body settled back down before going limp in sated bliss. She was vaguely aware of Sully's handsome features coming into her periforal vision and his hands caressing either side of her face but was feeling too boneless to care.

"Michaela?"

Sully questioned, wondering if he had gone too far and actually done her harm but he knew that he'd worried for no reason when Michaela opened her eyes and he saw only love and happiness shining back at him. He ran the back of his fingers across her cheek and was delighted to see the biggest, most beautiful smile he had ever witnessed spread across her face. Sully mirrored her expression before leaning down to capture her lips with his own and running his hands into her thick golden hair. She moaned into his mouth as his hardened member swept over her still sensitive nether regions and lifted her hips to meet his in silent invitation.

Sully pulled away from Michael's lushious mouth and smiled again, gently thrusting his hardness over her most intimate area. He revelled in the audible intake of breath that his wife emitted at the contact and bought his hand down between their bodies to line himself up, pushing his erection slowly into her tight, hot opening. They both groaned and pressed their foreheads together as Sully sank himself to the hilt, sharing another heartfelt kiss as he pulled his hips back and then pushed forward again, hard.

He continued thrusting, his strokes getting faster and deeper as Michaela spread her legs wider to accommodate his sturdy form. Michaela moaned loudly as her husband kept on hitting that beautiful spot that had her twisting and writhing beneath him and rubbed her hands over his back, paying particular attention to his gloriously firm backside that was flexing and then relaxing with every push and pull of his hips.

Sully showed his appreciation of her caresses by moaning and kissing and sucking at the skin of her soft, slender neck. He smiled widely as he pulled away to see a small love bite begin to appear where his mouth had just been but the smile at his lips soon turned into an o as Michaela found her second release, her inner walls contracting around his large, leaking member tightly. After several more hard thrusts Sully followed Michaela into the land of bliss, emptying his potent seed into her waiting walls.

They lay there breathing heavily into each others faces as they came down from their highs, Michaela still rubbing his back slowly and Sully pushing the sweat slicked hair from her face. Their eyes connected and they shared a happy, love filled smile before Sully bent his head to capture his wifes already kiss swollen lips. For several long moments they lay in one anothers embrace, exchanging deep, languorous kisses whilst still connected.

When Sully witnessed Michaela stifle a yawn he drew back, pulling his now soft erection from her opening and flopping down beside her gently. They didn't stay separated for long though as Michaela rolled over and snuggled into her husbands side, her cheek resting on his chest happily. Sully smiled and shifted his arm till it rested around her shoulders and tugged his wife tighter against him, latching his other arm around her waist.

Michaela looked up at Sully and smiled brilliantly at him. He returned her happy look and moved his hand up, running his fingers gently down the side of her face till he took her chin within his grip and bought their faces closer together. Before their lips met he whispered huskily;

"I love you Michaela."

"I love you too Sully."

She replied and they smiled again before closing the gap between them for one last loving kiss.

The End


End file.
